Red Sand
by Sasori191
Summary: Sasori has never had a good life. His dads a drunk and isnt home and his mom is always cheating. He is finally able to leave and live on his own and go to Konaha high. What awaits him there isn't what he expected. Sasorix?
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Naruto....that is all...dismissed.

**Chapter 1**

Sasori looked up at the building that would be his new home. It wasn't the best building out there but he was able to get an apartment in an ok side of town. Konaha had some pretty bad ghettos. He silently thanked himself for saving his money so soon.

He went in the front door and headed up the stairs. His apartment was on the 5th floor. He got to his apartment, opened it, and immediately closed and locked the door. He wasn't taking any chances.

He looked around and saw that it was a small apartment.

It had a bedroom, a bathroom, and a kitchen/dining room/living room.

There was a table and couch in the room, but no TV. That didn't bug him though. His dad spent most of their money on beer so they were always poor. They hardly had money for food.

At the mention of food, Sasori's stomach growled and he sighed. He would need to get a job soon. Food doesn't come free.

He took a look at his watch and saw that it was 10:17 p.m. He'd need to head to bed soon. He was going to Konaha High School the next morning and it's never a good idea to be late on your first day.

He ran his hands through his blood red hair and put his stuff in his room before heading to take a shower.

He then headed to the bedroom, which only consisted of a bed and a dresser, and started putting his clothes in the dresser and his other many belongings he had brought across the room.

He then finally flopped down on the bed. It was now 10:31. He sighed and was asleep soon after.

* * *

**Authors notes:** Sorry this chapter is so short but i couldn't think of much for it. the next couple will be a lot longer. Oh and i have to thanks to SS-60 SiX. He gave me the idea and helped me get this online.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto….that's all I have to say about that.

**Chapter 2**

Sasori woke up to a very load beeping. He groaned and rolled over, looking at his still beeping clock.

It was 7:45. "SHIT!" he exclaimed as he jumped out of bed. School started in 15 minutes!

He quickly got dressed, grabbed his bag, and ran out the door, being sure to lock it. He bolted out the door of the building and ran down the street at full speed. The school wasn't as far away as he first thought though and he got there relatively fast.

He walked into the building, which was pretty big, and wandered the halls. He had absolutely no clue where anything was. He found his locker pretty easily, seeing as it was the first one, but he was going to need to stop for directions to his class.

He stopped a kid wearing all black clothes, carrying a black bag, and with raven black hair to match.

_Is he an emo or something? _Sasori thought to himself. He shook that thought out of his head and looked at the kid, who seemed very bored and annoyed.

"Hey, can you tell me where room D207 is?" The kid just snorted annoyingly and pointed down the hall before stalking off to who knows where.

_That kid has GOT to be emo!_

Sasori walked down to his classroom and headed in. He headed to the back of the class and sat down. He liked his privacy and didn't want to be noticed.

The bell rang not much later and the teacher walked in. Sasori nearly jumped out of his seat. The teacher's face was covered in piercings! He had more piercings on his face than Sasori had ever seen, and the dude was a TEACHER!

Someone started snickering in the front. Sasori leaned over to see who it was but all he could see was a mop of spiky blond hair.

The teacher sighed and looked at the kid.

"What's so funny Naruto?"

"Well…it's because you have another piercing! You're running out of space!" The blond replied loudly, causing everyone else to start laughing.

Numerous tick marks started appearing on the teachers face and everyone shut up quickly.

The teacher calmed down and looked up…straight into Sasori's face.

"Looks like we have a new student!"

_DAMMIT!_ He'd been noticed. He'd been trying so hard to. Though its hard to do that when you have bright ass red hair.

_Stupid hair._

The teacher motioned for him to stand up so he did…after the teacher started getting pissed because he refused.

"So you mind telling us your name?" The teacher was still calming down.

"…Sasori…"

"It's nice to meet you Sasori. My name is Mr. Pein."

The blond kid from earlier coughed and said "…in the ass!" under his breath, again causing the class to erupt into laughter. He was on a roll.

The teacher was beyond ticked off by now and pulled a marker out of nowhere and hurled it at the kids head, hitting him dead center in the back of his head. The sudden unexpected impact made him lurch forward…and smack his head into his desk. This just made the class laugh harder.

The teacher went to the front of the class and yelled "QUIET!" as load as he could. Again, the class shut up.

The door then opened and Mr. Pein turned around to see who it was.

"Well, nice of you to join us Sasuke. You're late again."

Sasori realized it was the emo kid from earlier and, before he could stop, he blurted out "Hey! It's the emo kid!"

The class was dead silent for a minute…before erupting into louder laughs then before. Even the teacher was laughing! Sasori immediately regretted blurting that out, for the kid was staring straight at him with enough hate to scare someone to death.

_This isn't going to end well. _He thought.

10 minutes into class and he already made an enemy…shit.

* * *

**Authors notes:** So Pein joins the cast. sorry if he's not his normal self but i wanted him to be the teacher and it would b hard for him to act normal as such.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own naruto. Sorry these are so short but I never know what to say…ah well.

**Chapter 3**

Sasori now had his head on his desk because, after his outburst, it turned out that the seat next to him just so happened to be emo boy's seat.

Said boy was now staring at Sasori's red-hooded head with hatred. Sasori decided to look up to make sure. Yep. He was.

Sasori heard the teacher talking so he looked up.

"Ok, let's get everyone into groups for now." Sasori could see what was coming next from a mile away. This wasn't going to end well.

"Ok the first group is…Sasori, Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru…" another marker was thrown at a kid with black hair tied into a spiky bun on the back of his head. The kid just lifted his head enough for one eye to be seen. "…all right, continuing, Sakura and…"

_Please don't say who I think you're going to say!_

"…Sasuke."

_DAMMIT!_

Great, the one guy out to get him is going to be in close quarters with him for the class. Perfect.

Sasori groaned and walked over to where his group was. Sasuke glared but the rest of them seemed nice…well the kid that was sleeping was asleep again so he didn't know about him.

He sat down in between the blond kid he now knew as Naruto and a pink haired girl. She looked at him and smiled.

"Hey new guy. Your name's Sasori right?" She questioned

"Yeah." Was all he said.

She smiled again. "Cool. My name is Sakura, this is Naruto." She pointed at the blond who answered with a "Hey!" and then pointed at a lilac haired girl staring at Naruto. "That's Hinata. The one sleeping is Shikamaru and…well you know Sasuke." She looked over at Sasuke and sighed lightly and Sasori had a feeling she liked him. As for emo boy, he just looked annoyed with her.

Sasori decided to make nice with Sasuke. It's never good to be on the bad side of emo people. That's when they name you in their suicide notes as the reason they killed themselves.

He cleared his throat and looked at Sasuke. "Hey Sasuke, I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to say what I said and I feel bad about it. I'm really sorry."

Everyone turned to look at Sasuke. Apparently Sasori wasn't the only one who wanted to know what Sasuke was going to say.

Sasuke looked around for a second and then finally spoke up. "Shut the hell up asshole. I don't like you. In fact, I hate you and I'm going to get you back for embarrassing me like that in front of the class." With that said he grabbed his stuff and left the room, a very pissed off looking Mr. Pein at his heels.

The rest of the group turned back towards Sasori. "Don't worry, he won't do anything." Sakura finally said, breaking the awkward silence Sasuke had created.

Shikamaru decided now was a good time to be awake and jumped into the conversation. "Yeah he will. He got Naruto suspended for saying the same thing, only quieter and only to Sasuke."

Naruto crossed his arms angrily at the memory and grumbled to himself, Hinata trying to comfort him.

Sasori was shocked. "What about the principal? Surely he wouldn't just suspend someone for saying that!"

That just made Shikamaru snort. "The dude loves Sasuke. It borders on pedophilia. He lets Sasuke get away with everything and does whatever he asks him to do. He even changes his grades so he doesn't fail anything."

This shocked Sasori even more, and slightly scared him. The dude he pissed off pretty much had the principal on a leash. Great.

The bell rang and everyone exited. Sasori said goodbye to his new friends and headed for his locker, wondering what Sasuke was going to do.

He got to his next class and, to his surprise and delight, saw Sakura in the back. He smiled and sat down next to her. She was also surprised but smiled. "Well, look who we have here! Nice to see you again Sasori!" He smiled back and was about to say something when the teacher walked into the room.

He was a tall guy with spiky silver hair, slightly resembling Naruto's, only standing up more. What really got Sasori was that the teacher was wearing a headband that covered his left eye and a face mask that covered his mouth and nose. So all you could see was the right side of his face.

Sasori leaned over and whispered something to Sakura.

"Why is he wearing a headband over his eye and a face mask? Is there something wrong with his face?"

"I don't know he never moves them. He also says that it makes him look cooler."

Sasori laughed and looked up to see if the teacher heard him.

He didn't. He was to into the book he was reading. About 20 minutes passed before someone finally got his attention by clearing their throat very loudly.

The teacher looked up and saw that, unfortunately, his class was here. He sighed sadly and placed his book on the table. Sasori could swear it was one of those perverted books that have recently popped up.

"Hello class." He looked up lazily and saw Sasori in the back.

_Damn hair giving me away again._ He thought before the teacher sighed again.

"Looks like we have a new student. I'm Kakashi Hatake, but just call me Kakashi. Welcome to English."

Sasori and Sakura talked all class, mainly because a few minutes after telling them what to do, Kakashi went back to his book.

They talked mostly about their past. Sakura did in fact have a crush on Sasuke but had never told him; though Sasori had a feeling Sasuke knew and didn't like it.

She also told him that she had lived in Konaha all her life and had never even visited another town. Neither had Sasori but that's because he had no money.

She had also gone to school with the others he had met since elementary school. Naruto had had a crush on Sakura all those years, until recently. She hadn't minded it but was glad he didn't like her anymore. It gave Hinata a chance.

She tried to get him to tell her about his past but he kept avoiding the question, causing her to become more interested. Finally she was able to get him to tell her, after saying please about a million times.

"My family was…well…not a family really. My dad was the only one that worked and he spent most our money on beer and was almost never home, so we never had much money for food. When he was all he did was drink more beer and yell at me. My mom, on the other hand, was home all the time but that wasn't good. She constantly cheated on my dad and even brought her boyfriend's home when my dad was gone and made me wait on them hand and foot. I finally left when my dad came home one night while my mom had someone over. I jumped out my window when I heard a chair hit the wall."

Sakura had listened through the whole story and was now staring wide eyed at Sasori.

Sasori stared back for a while and finally spoke up. "Uhhh….you ok?"

Sakura then leaned over and hugged Sasori. It had surprised him. "I'm so sorry! I never thought that you went through all that!"

Sasori blushed slightly and hugged her back. "Thanks, but these things happen. I'm sure I'm not the only one out there that's gone through hell."

Sakura sat back in her chair and smiled at him just as the bell rang.

They packed up and before they parted ways, Sakura asked for his phone number. He gave her his home phone, explaining that he didn't have a cell phone. She smiled a little sadly and said she'd call him after school, gave him another hug, and left.

Sasori headed to his locker and got some things out before going to his next class. He didn't pay attention to the teacher, seeing as he just kept staring out the window at the girls in PE, and instead tried to talk to Shikamaru, who was in his class, but Shikamaru just grumbled something about being troublesome and went to sleep.

The bell rang, signaling lunch time and Sasori left. He was getting his food when something hit him in the back, almost making him drop his pizza. He turned around to find a smiling Naruto standing behind him.

"C'mon Sasori, we saved you a seat!" He practically yelled and dragged Sasori across the lunch room to a table in the back.

He sat down and looked around the table. Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, and Shikamaru were there, plus some other people.

One of the others smiled and held out a hand to Sasori. "Hey! My names Kiba! I heard that you called Sasuke an emo in front of the whole class! Ha-ha! Wish I'd seen it! Honestly he deserves some embarrassment."

Sasori smiled and shook his hand. "It was pretty funny."

The kid next to him looked at him and frowned slightly. "Hi." Was all he said.

Kiba decided to introduce him for him. "That's Neji by the way."

The girl sitting next to Neji smiled and shook Sasori's hand as well. "I'm TenTen."

The other girl sitting next to Shikamaru and the other red-headed kid just nodded towards him. "My names Temari, and this-"she pointed to the red head. "-is my brother Gaara. Nice to meet you."

After that they all just talked for a while about random things. He found out that Neji had a superiority complex, meaning he thought he was better at everything than anyone, and that Gaara only ever talked to Temari and Naruto.

Sasori smiled happily as he watched Naruto argue with Kiba about how ramen was the best food there was and thought about how he was able to make such good friends so fast. Then he almost fell over laughing when Kiba threw ramen in Naruto's face, almost causing a food fight.

When school ended Sasori walked home, still wearing his smile. Almost the second he walked in his door, his phone rang. He walked over and picked it up, already knowing who it was going to be.

"Hey Sasori!" came the familiar voice.

Sasori smiled again to himself again. "Hey Sakura. So what's up?"

"I'm glad you asked. We have a plan, and we want you in on it." Sasori could swear he felt her smile.

**Authors notes:** Another chapter down! This one is my longest yet! WOO! XD There's going to be some action in the next chapter so keep reading! Oh, and please review! You know you want to! XD


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, nor will I ever…which is a good thing. Too much pressure if you ask me!

**Chapter 4**

The next day after school Sasori met up with some of his new friends in the parking lot. The plan Sakura was talking about was going to the mall with everyone. They were all going to try to get jobs and, seeing as Sasori hasn't really eaten much, he agreed and said he needed one to.

Naruto was the one driving. He and Temari were the only ones in the group that had a car. He had and old looking black four runner. The only problem was that there were four open seats and five of them.

Sasori ended up sitting in the trunk of the car, which is fine because it was an open trunk so he wouldn't suffocate or anything.

He was deep in thought when the car started and was still deep in thought when someone landed next to him. He jumped when Sakura poked him in the arm, causing her to start laughing.

He glared at her but started laughing himself after a minute.

"What are you doing back here? You had a seat." He said after calming down.

After she calmed herself she looked at him and smiled. "You looked lonely so I thought id join you back here."

He smiled and thanked her. They started talking for a while again until the car finally stopped. Sasori looked up and saw that they were at the mall.

Shikamaru opened the trunk for them and Sasori helped Sakura out before getting out himself. They walked in and Sasori was amazed.

He already knew that malls were big, but this one was bigger than most. Naruto smiled and turned to everyone. "So, I say we start with the bigger stores first, so that more than one of us might work together."

Sasori nodded and they headed into the nearest store.

* * *

There were a lot of stores in the mall and Sasori and his friends literally applied to most of them. They had stopped for some food before they left. Sasori had refused any money his friends tried to give him. He didn't like borrowing money he couldn't pay back right away. At the moment Sakura was trying to force food down his throat.

"I know you're hungry, so eat the damn food!" she yelled while pinning his head to the table and trying to shove a chicken strip in his mouth.

"I said no! I'm fine ok?" Sasori yelled back, pushing her away and finally breaking away. Naruto was laughing the whole time.

"Dude, just eat it and she'll leave you alone!" He said between laughs.

Finally Sakura was able to shove it into his mouth. "HA! GOT YOU!" She yelled in triumph. Sasori glared at her but ate it anyways. He was hungry after all.

"So do you think anyone will hire us?" Naruto finally asked after everyone settled down again.

Sasori shrugged. "I hope so. I really need this job."

"Same here. It'll pay for my car." Shikamaru said.

They finally headed for the car after that but Sakura pulled Sasori by the arm and hung back a little. They had become really close friends in the two days they had known each other and Sasori liked it.

Naruto smirked to himself when Sakura pulled Sasori back.

"Hey, I think something's going on between those two." He said to Shikamaru, pointing towards the pair behind them.

Shikamaru just shrugged. "There might. Then again, they've only known each other for two days."

"Yeah but look how much time they spend together!"

"They have a couple classes together, that's it."

"Yeah but they spend all period talking to each other."

Hinata decided now was a good time to jump in. "I-I agree with N-naruto."

"I think so to." Temari stated simply.

Shikamaru just sighed. "Whatever."

Sakura sat in the trunk with Sasori again on the way home. Naruto was grinning the whole time and Shikamaru rolled his eyes every time Naruto smirked at him.

They got to his apartment building and he got out and said goodbye. Sakura gave him another hug, Naruto smiling again, and then they left.

Sasori walked up to his apartment and closed the door. It wasn't that late but he didn't have anything to do so he lied down on his bed and thought.

Not too long later, his phone rang. He didn't need to think about who it was. He answered the phone and didn't stop talking to Sakura until he absolutely had to go to sleep. He hung up and got ready for bed.

Before he went to sleep he was thinking about, who else, Sakura.

He didn't know why though. 'Could I possibly have feelings for her? I've only known her for two days!'

He shook his head and tried to go to sleep. He didn't fall asleep for another two hours.

* * *

A week later…

Sasori had gotten a job at a restaurant as a waiter. Sakura had also been hired at the same restaurant and was scheduled at the same time as Sasori. Naruto claimed that they rigged it somehow so they could be together.

Naruto himself had gotten a job in a music store across the way from Sasori's work at the same time as them so they had a ride to. Lucky them.

Since they worked together, Sasori and Sakura spent a lot of time together. Sasori had figured out in that time that he did in fact have feelings for Sakura.

They were on their break one day when she said something that made his heart sink.

"I'm going to tell Sasuke how I feel." She said with determination.

Sasori nodded and smiled but he was heartbroken. She was an awesome girl and cared about everyone so there was no way any guy would, or could, say no to her. In his opinion anyways.

"Well, I wish you luck! Though I doubt you'll need it, any guy would love to be the object of your affection!" Sasori said in a fake tone of happiness.

She smiled and got up to go back to work. When she was out of sight, Sasori's face fell and he whispered to himself, "…including me."

After that he got up as well and went back to work to.

When their shifts were over they waited for Naruto to get out and headed home. The whole way Sasori feared what the next day would bring.

* * *

Sasori got to school unusually early the next day and just waited around till school started.

His first class went by fast. He didn't bother to pay attention anyways.

After class, Sakura made her move.

Sasori watched from a distance as Sakura poured her heart out to Sasuke who, much to Sasori's annoyance and anger, looked annoyed and pissed off.

Sasuke was yelling something at Sakura, who looked like she was close to tears. This just furthered Sasori's anger.

Finally Sasuke turned to leave but Sakura reached out and grabbed his arm, only to be swiftly punched in the face and sent her to the ground in shock. Finally Sasori's anger got the best of him.

Before anyone could say or do anything, Sasori charged forward and delivered a bone crushing right hook to Sasuke's face, sending him flying back at least four feet.

Sasuke was stunned for a moment but quickly regained his composure and got up and charged Sasori. Sasori quickly side stepped out of the way and kicked Sasuke in the back of the knees, sending him to his knees, and then spun and kicked him in the side of the head.

Sasori had had to learn to fend for himself in the past. This fight was nothing.

Sasuke got up again and shook his head but before he could move, Sasori was on him. He delivered a series of jabs and more bone crushing punches to Sasuke's stomach and chest, not giving the kid time to react.

He threw an incredibly strong punch into the middle of Sasuke's stomach, making him bend over, and then swiftly kneed him in the face, then kicked him in the chest and sent him skidding across the floor.

By now a crowd had gathered around the two, and were now chanting and yelling and cheering on their favorite fighter. Among the crowd were Sasori's friends. They just watched on in awe as their friend best the shit out of Sasuke. Naruto was the only one actually yelling, as he got over his surprise pretty fast.

"WOOO! GO SASORI! BEAT HIS ASS!" Seemed to be his favorite cheer.

Finally, after never landing a hit and having a bleeding and broken nose, Sasuke got up and ran away.

People booed and cheered, but Sasori didn't listen and went right to Sakura, who was still stunned and sitting on the ground. Tears were falling down her cheeks.

Sasori helped her up and walked away with her, away from all the on lookers and somewhere private where she could let it out.

Sasori knew what was going to happen next. He knew it was only going to spell disaster, but there was no way in hell anyone was going to get away with hitting his friend unscathed. All that mattered now was that Sakura was okay and needed his help.

* * *

Sasuke was pretty much running down the hall towards the principal's office. Despite the beating he just received, he was smiling. He had planned this to happen, more or less.

He had planned on beating Sasori up, not the other way around, but he underestimated the kids strength.

The second part of his plan was bound to work though. It always did when it came to what he was about to do.

He got to the principal's office and walked right past the receptionist, Kabuto, who had gotten used to his visits.

The principal was a tall, skinny man with extremely pale skin and long black hair that went down to his back. He had golden eyes which, oddly, resembled those of a snake. There was a plaque on his desk that read "Principal Orochimaru"

Orochimaru already knew who it was and didn't look up from his papers. "Hello Sasuke. What can I help you with?"

He looked up after saying that and he was shocked to see his favorite student in such bad shape. "My god Sasuke, what happened?"

Sasuke just shrugged. "Got in a fight with the new kid, Sasori."

"So what do you propose I do to him?"

"Expel him."

Orochimaru scratched his head. "I can't just do that because of a fight…" He paused and then smiled very evilly. "…but what if someone was to call the police and find something on him?"

Sasuke smiled just as evilly. "Way ahead of you." With that Sasuke pulled three things out of his bag: a bag of some green leafy material in a Ziploc bag, a black barreled metal object and a metal object with a long blade.

Orochimaru smiled again. "And I'm guessing you thought of a way to get this into his bag?"

"Yep." Sasuke smirked and proceeded to tell of his plan.

* * *

Sasori had been called to the principal's office during his next class. He had to leave Sakura, who was still very upset, alone so he could have a talk with the principal. He already knew what it was about.

When he got there the receptionist just waved him in. He didn't notice Sasuke hiding behind the desk.

The principal sighed when he walked in and had him sit down in a chair by the door, which was a little ajar.

"So, you got in a fight. That's pretty serious, you know that right?" Orochimaru started.

While the two talked, Sasuke slipped silently into the door and slid the three items from before into Sasori's backpack. He smiled evilly to himself as he left, knowing he had succeeded.

* * *

After his meeting with the principal, and after lunch, four police officers showed up in Sasori's class and asked to search his bag. He was curious as to why but let them. He was completely stunned when they pulled out three things that he had never seen before. What's worse was what they were.

One cop placed a hand on his tazer as the other held the three offending objects. He looked at Sasori before speaking. "Looks like this kids loaded." He inspected the black object for a minute. "And so is this gun."

He placed the gun next to the long bladed combat knife and the bag of drugs. Sasori was speechless. He had never seen those before in his life! He didn't even smoke and had never dared drink, after seeing what it did to his father.

"Son, turn around and put your hands behind your head."

Sasori snapped back to reality and uttered the first thing that came to mind. "…not mine."

The cop leaned in as he was putting the handcuffs on Sasori. "What was that son?"

Sasori glared at the cop, having regained his composure. "I said, those aren't mine. And don't call me son." He knew how cliché he sounded but he was telling the truth.

The cop laughed. "Yeah, never heard that line before! C'mon, you've got places to be."

He started to lead Sasori away, although not without complaint, when Naruto decided to jump up and block the door.

The cop growled angrily. "Out of the way kid."

Naruto stood his ground and didn't even flinch at the commanding tone of the officer's voice. "No. I've known Sasori for a while and I can tell he's not lying when he said that those aren't his. He's not the kind of guy to own those, and I'm not moving until you let him go."

By now others had got up and joined Naruto in protest. First Hinata, then Shikamaru, surprisingly awake through the whole thing, followed by Temari and Kiba. Finally Sakura stood up and took her place with her friends in protecting Sasori.

The cop was only mildly irritated when Naruto disobeyed him, but know he was ticked off. He wasn't the kind of guy who took disobedience lightly. He nodded to the other cops, who started pulling the kids away from the door. Naruto though, wasn't going down without a fight.

As one started to pull him away by the arm, Naruto spun around and pinned the cop to the teachers desk, much to his astonishment. This only got Naruto put in handcuffs as well. In the commotion, the head cop got Sasori out the door. As he was being pulled through the door, Sasori looked back at Sakura, who met his gaze, and saw that she was worried. He gave her a reassuring smile as he was roughly pulled away, though he didn't have a very positive outlook on what was happening.

* * *

**Author's notes:** Sasuke is evil I tell you! Evil! Well I told you there was going to be some action! For those of you who wonder if Sasori will be ok…KEEP READING! Please comment, it helps me right better to know what I'm doing right and what I'm not.


End file.
